Presently users of various computing devices can enter words as text through a keyboard of some type. Entering words on traditional computing devices that have a comfortable keyboard is relatively easy. However, many types of computing devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have very limited keyboard space and/or employ only a few multifunction keys. Typing letters or symbols to generate a word or phrase on such devices leaves much to be desired. Another option is speech recognition where the user utters words which are processed into text words for the user. However, word-based speech recognition is very resource intensive and often requires significant training with an individual to achieve acceptable results. Neither of these options of user input has proven satisfactory in many scenarios, especially those scenarios that involve small devices with constrained keypads and/or constrained resources. The present concepts offer solutions for such scenarios.